bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatarō Omaha
Amatarō Omaha (オマハ 天タロウ, Omaha Amatarou) is a former Shinigami of the First Division. She was the Captain of the Division, as well as the Commander-General. She appears to be the grandmother of Mikasi Omaha and the aunt of the infamous villain, Akujin. Her husband and her former Lieutenant is a man known as the Swordless Swordsman. Appearance She appears as a dark skinned woman with short white hair and amber eyes. During her days in the Gotei 13, she wore traditional Shinigami outfit, along with the traditional haori so often seen on captains. Since the Central 46's dismissal of her Gotei 13, she wears a white version of the traditional Onmitsukidō garb with the addition of a hood, much like a jacket's. Personality Amatarō is serious and highly intelligent. She will not stand for insubordination and will heavily punish anyone who goes against her orders. She believes that the rules are law, and that anyone who breaks the law must face retribution. She is very strict, and puts the Shinigami under her command through strict training regiments and a set schedule. She insured that it was not easy to be in the First Division. However, despite her harshness, the Shinigami of the First Division look up to her as a mother figure, even still, after her leaving of the division. It is well known that when Shinigami would graduate from the academy, she looked up the pasts of each one and picked the ones that did not have any parents growing up. Despite telling all the Shinigami under her command that she is not their mother, she gives an odd mixture of tender care and tough love to each of the Shinigami under her command. The poor treatment of one of her "children" is something she will not stand for, and will deal with swiftly. History It is unknown why Amatarō seems to have the ancestry of a Native American. It is also quite a mystery as to where she came from. She seemingly just sprung from obscurity the moment she took hold as the captain of the 1st Division. When she attained this position, it seemed she was already married to the Swordless Swordsman, who later became her Lieutenant. Mikasi Omaha has been clearly stated to be her grandson, but no children of Amatarō have been noted, so it is unknown who her grandson's parents are. She is also the aunt of Akujin, meaning she does have at least one sibling, but that person is also unknown. She is quite a mystery, and remains so to this day. In the Second Coming of Aizen Arc, Amatarō orders several of the Captains and Lieutenants to a meeting, announcing that while three Captains would be heading into Hueco Mundo, several of the other Captains and Lieutenants would be given Gigai and sent to Karakura Town to stand watch. She is seen briefly in the chapter Tip the Scales leaning over the blacony outside her office in deep thought. A knock comes at the door and she tell the two people to come in, she is somewhat suprised. Plot Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Amatarō specializes in Zanjutsu, rarely using hand-to-hand combat. She is very deadily with her swords. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Despite specializing in Zanjutsu, Amatarō is very formidable in hand-to-hand combat, and will often use it when she feels the opponent is not worthy of seeing her use her Zanpakutō. Kido Master: Amatarō is a master of Kidō, but prefers to only use Hadō spells. She can pull off a level 90 Hadō spell without the incantation. Flash Steps Master: As the Captain-Commander that succeeded Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Amatarō is said to be hard to match when it comes to Flash Steps. She can easily outrun some of the best Shinigami in Soul Society. Amatarō has been shown to be very light on her feet, even without using Flash Steps and her running speed in unhindered when carrying heavy objects. Vast Spiritual Power: Amatarō can easily incapacitate any Lieutenant with a reiatsu-powered glare of killing intent. No one but another Captain can hope to go up against her and resist her Spiritual Pressure. Enhanced Strength: Amatarō can lift many times her own weight, and can easily send a lowly Seated Officer flying with a back-hand strike. Only the sturdiest of Shinigami can hope to hold out against her in hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Durability: Amatarō can survive even the harshest conditions, from extreme heat, to extreme cold, to even being able to hold her breath for hours to fight underwater. Keen Intellect: She is proven to be very intelligent. She's beaten many of the other Captains in contests of the mind, and does Sudoku every morning, which she is able to solve in the span of ten minutes on average. Highly Perceptible Combatant: Amatarō is also shown to be very perceptive, both in combat and outside of it. She can always tell when the Shinigami under her command are lying to her or concealing the truth, and she seems to be able to stay calm under even the toughest situations. Zanpakutō Seinaruzai (聖なる材, Sacred Wood): It is a Constant-Release, as well as a Dual-Blade type, zanpakutō. Seinaruzai takes the form of two wooden swords, katana in shape, which she keeps in separate scabbards. * Shikai: It is a Constant-Release as well as a Dual-Blade type zanpakutō, therefore it is always in it's Shikai state and does not need a release command to use Shikai. Seinaruzai, in it's Shikai form, takes the form of two wooden katana. : Shikai Special Ability: In the chapter Against All Odds, she is seen to be able to call out the command, "Root" (根本, kongen) to make her Shikai swords morph into different weapons. They turn into tree roots which bind her opponent and a spear which can warrant worry from Rascar, a high level Arrancar, chosen by Akujin himself as his Second-in-Command. It's true powers lie in the ability for the blades to change physical properties. With the command "Pray" (プレイ, purei) she can turn her blades into any shape and make it any type of metal. She can also chose the sharpness or dullness of the blades. * Bankai: Tenraiseirei no Seinaruzai (天来精励の聖なる材, Divine Diligence, Scared Wood). It takes the form of two double-edged tsurugi, made of wood, with prayer paper tied to the hilts. :Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed. Quotes * "Is my idiot grandson sleeping the day away again?" * "The matters of adults are no place for a child to meddle!" * "You're not lying to me... are you?" * "You have hurt one of my children. For that, you will be dealt with harshly." * "That idiot husband of mine is always drunk..." * "Have you ever been killed by a wooden sword? I assure you, it hurts far more than being killed by a metal sword." * "Ah, morning Sudoku. The one thing that makes me want to get out of bed and deal with the insolent fools I am forced to work with." Navigation Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:1st Division Category:Captain Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc